Stay away from him
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: Simba wants Kiara to stay away from Kouv, but they see each other behind Simba's back. What if Kiara doesn't return home, and stays with Kovu?
1. Chapter 1

It was in the morning at The Pridelands. All the lions where sleeping in the cave . kiara woke up, she stood up on all fours, and walked out of the cave. She had her best friend on her mind, Kovu. They been friends since they were cubs, they would always play together all the time, but as they got older, her father Simba told her to stay away from Kovu, she didn't get why she had to stay away from him.

She just hated following the rules, she has to so she can be safe. Kiara looked behind her at the cave, she smiled. "I can make a run for it." The young lioness ran down the rocks.

She ran in the tall grass of The Pridelands, she was close to the Outlands. She couldn't wait to see her old friend again. They haven't seen each other in months. Up ahead there was a lake, and somebody was drinking water, the color of the lion looked familiar to Kiara. "Hello."

The lion heard her voice, it turned around to see who talked. "Kiara!"

She sat next to the lion. "Kovu! " Her eyes were filled with joy.

The two lions were happy to see each other, they rubbed their heads together.

"Your father, said for you to stay away from me," said Kovu.

"It doesn't mater, we are seeing each other again," Kiara smiled.

Kovu sighed, he looked down at the green grass, he didn't look to happy, and his brown ears went down.

Kiara saw how he was happy then the next he's not happy. "What's wrong?"

"Just family stuff," he lied.

"Oh, you know what?" Kiara asked.

"What?" He replied.

"We should run away together, " suggested Kiara.

"That's not a good idea," said Kovu.

"Sure it is," she smiled.

"We could get hurt, and get lost," he was making up excuses.

"No we wouldn't, " the lioness replied.

Kovu let out a long sigh. "I gotta go."

Kiara looked at him with a 'really, you have to leave? Kinda face'.

Kovu looked at her and smiled. "I'll see you again, I love you." He stood up and walked off toward the Outlands.

Kiara watched him walk off. "I don't get it, what is his problem? Well I'm going to go hunt for breakfast. " Kiara ran off to the really long green grass. She saw some other lioness' hunting from The Pridelands, she decided to hunt with them instead of being by herself.


	2. Running away with you

It was in the morning at The Pridelands. All the lions where sleeping in the cave . kiara woke up, she stood up on all fours, and walked out of the cave. She had her best friend on her mind, Kovu. They been friends since they were cubs, they would always play together all the time, but as they got older, her father Simba told her to stay away from Kovu, she didn't get why she had to stay away from him.

She just hated following the rules, she has to so she can be safe. Kiara looked behind her at the cave, she smiled. "I can make a run for it." The young lioness ran down the rocks.

She ran in the tall grass of The Pridelands, she was close to the Outlands. She couldn't wait to see her old friend again. They haven't seen each other in months. Up ahead there was a lake, and somebody was drinking water, the color of the lion looked familiar to Kiara. "Hello."

The lion heard her voice, it turned around to see who talked. "Kiara!"

She sat next to the lion. "Kovu! " Her eyes were filled with joy.

The two lions were happy to see each other, they rubbed their heads together.

"Your father, said for you to stay away from me," said Kovu.

"It doesn't mater, we are seeing each other again," Kiara smiled.

Kovu sighed, he looked down at the green grass, he didn't look to happy, and his brown ears went down.

Kiara saw how he was happy then the next he's not happy. "What's wrong?"

"Just family stuff," he lied.

"Oh, you know what?" Kiara asked.

"What?" He replied.

"We should run away together, " suggested Kiara.

"That's not a good idea," said Kovu.

"Sure it is," she smiled.

"We could get hurt, and get lost," he was making up excuses.

"No we wouldn't, " the lioness replied.

Kovu let out a long sigh. "I gotta go."

Kiara looked at him with a 'really, you have to leave? Kinda face'.

Kovu looked at her and smiled. "I'll see you again, I love you." He stood up and walked off toward the Outlands.

Kiara watched him walk off. "I don't get it, what is his problem? Well I'm going to go hunt for breakfast. " Kiara ran off to the really long green grass. She saw some other lioness' hunting from The Pridelands, she decided to hunt with them instead of being by herself.


	3. Finding Kiara

Simba was sitting on Pride Rock, he was waiting for Kiara to return home. Zazu flew out of the cave, he flew up to Simba, and landed next to him on the rock.

Simba looked at the blue bird, with a worry look on his face. "Kiara hasn't returned yet."

"Simba, I'm sure she's fine," replied Zazu.

"I want you to go find her," said Simba.

Zazu nodded, he spread out his wings, and he flew off the rock and into the air.

Simba did a deep sigh, he was worried about his daughter. She could be killed or lost.

Mufasa came walking out of the cave, he was going to head for the water hole for a drink, he saw his son upset. He walked over to him, and sat next to him. "You seem worried. "

"Dad, it's just that Kiara didn't return from her walk," replied Simba.

"She's old enough to do what she wants, you should let her go. She will be home whenever she wants to come home, I know you want her to keep away from Kovu, " said Mufasa.

"Yes, but I just want her safe," Simba replied.

"Does Nala let Kiara do what she wants?" Mufasa asked.

"Sometimes, but Nala let's her have limits," answered Simba.

"You should let Kiara go, and make her have limits," suggested Mufasa.

"Yeah, I should, now I'm waiting for Zazu to get back,"said Simba.

"Just don't get to worried now," said Mufasa.

"I won't," replied Simba.

A few minutes passed by and Zazu came back, he landed in front of the lions. "I found her."

Simba's red eyes widened. "Where?"

"She's with Kovu, in the jungle, " answered Zazu.

"Zazu go tell the other lionesses to go find Kiara, " said Simba.

"Anything for you sir," said Zazu as he spared out his wings and flew in the cave.

"Dad you stay here and watch the cave, I'm going with everyone, " suggested Simba.

Zazu came back out of the cave with the other lionesses.

"Go find her at once!" Simba said.

Everyone left, but Mufasa stayed at the cave to make sure that no visitors come to the rock.

Will they find Kiara? I'm sure she will be in big trouble when they find her.


	4. They found the two lions

Scar and Zira were getting worried about their son, they were just sitting outside waiting for their son to return home.

"We can't just sit here and wait for Kovu, why don't we go find him?" Vitani asked. She was really close to Kovu, she was getting worried as well.

"Vitani is right," said Nuka.

"Your right, Scar dear go get the other Landers and we are going to have a search party," said Zira.

"Of course, " said Scar walking off.

"When Kula hears the news I'm sure she's going to be worried sick about him," said Zira.

"Yeah, I don't think she even loves him," replied her daughter.

"Yes she does, she-"

Scar came back with the other Outlanders.

"Kovu, we need to find him," Kula cut off Zira.

"What are we waiting for let's go get them!" Vitani said.

All the lions agreed with Vitani, they ran out of their land and into the tall grass.

"But how do we know where he is?" One of the lionesses asked.

"We use our noses," answered Zira.

The lions used their noses to smell for Kovu.

"I smell him," said Scar.

Everyone else could smell him, and with another lion with him, they headed to the sent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kovu and Kiara were in the water, they were cooling off. The two lions had joy on their faces, no parents and no rules. They were happy to be away from home.

"This place is the best," said Kiara.

"Kiara there's something I have to tell you," Kovu got out of the water.

"What is it," she got out of the water.

They both shook, to get the water out of their fur.

"Kiara, I love you," said Kovu.

Kiara's mouth dropped opened, she was in complete shock. "I'm in love with you too."

Kovu slowly leaned, he was about to kiss her, but he heard paws behind them.

"Amen," said Simba.

"Kovu," said Zira.

The two young lions turned to face their family.

"What are you guys doing here, I was worried sick about you," said Simba.

"I really wanted to see Kovu," said Kiara.

"Mom, I really wanted to see Kiara," said Kovu.

"You are to never see each other again, " said Simba and Zira.

Kouv and Kiara were disappointed. Sadness grew in their eyes, and their ears went down.

"Kovu how could you, run off with her, we are going to get married, " said Kula.

"Can't you guys see that Kiara and I are in love? Why can't you let us see each other, and let us be together?" Kovu asked.

"What? You don't love me,"said Kula.

"I never really did," replied Kovu.

"I'm keeping Kiara away from you, 'cause your following Scar's footprints,"said Simba.

"I'm keeping Kovu away is because, I didn't want him killed by her family, " said Zira.

"Repeat what you just said to yourselves. Doesn't that sound ridiculous?" Kiara asked.

Simba and Zira nodded a yes.

"Well then, let us see each other," said Kiara.

"Kiara, let's go home," said Simba.

"Bye Kovu, " said Kiara as she walked over to her father.

"Bye,"said Kovu as he walked over to his family.

They walked out of the jungle to head back to Pride Rock, and the other lions to go to their Outlands.


	5. Is he crazy?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

The lions made it to Pride Rock safely, one by one the lions were entering the cave. Kiara was about to go in but her father and mother called her. Kiara stepped away from the cave, she looked at her parents, she sighed and walked over to them.

Simba and Nala both looked at their daughter. Kiara had her ears down, and she had a serious look on her face as if she is ready to listen and to get punished.

Her parents saw the look on their daughter's face, they both sighed.

"Kiara, how could you run off like that?" Simba asked as if he was almost yelling at her.

"We were worried sick about you ," said Nala.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see him," said Kiara.

Mufasa was watching them by the cave.

"You can't ever leave Pride Rock by yourself, " said Simba.

Tears filled Kiara's red eyes. "I can't believe you!" She was about to run off to the cave but Mufasa walked in the group.

"Why hurt your daughter?" Mufasa asked.

"Grandpa don't even bother talking to them, I can't leave Pride Rock," said Kiara.

"Nonsense my grandchild, " replied Mufasa.

"Father, I had to do it to keep her away from him," said Simba.

"He isn't going to hurt her," replied Mufasa.

"Nala take Kiara to the cave. How do you know? " Simba asked.

Nala and Kiara walked out of the group, and headed to the cave with everyone else.

"I know that family for years, yes they were bad but they changed," answered Mufasa.

"Zira let's Kovu do whatever he wants," said Simba.

"I know, Simba I need you to do this," said Mufasa.

"What do you want me to do?" Simba asked.

"I need you to let Kiara go, let her be with the one she loves," answered Mufasa.

Simba gave his father a wired look on his face. "Are you crazy? "

Mufasa laughed. "No, I'm not. It's time for her to move on. Will you do it?"

Simba sighed, he didn't like the idea, but he had to do it. "Yes, I will."

"That's good, tell her tomorrow, and she will leave on that day," said Mufasa smiling.

"I can't keep her forever, " said Simba.

"That's right,' replied Mufasa.

"Thanks dad," said Simba.

"Your welcome, now let's head for bed," said Mufasa.

The two lions stood on their paws, and walked over to the cave, they walked in quietly not to wake up anyone, they went to go find their wives, to sleep next to them.


	6. The Family talking

**It was early in the morning, Simba was outside looking up at the sunrise. The sky was a stunning orange, but hints of darkness still lingered. A chill traveled down Simba's spine as a gust of wind blew past him. Most of the pride was fast asleep, but he could not stop the endless Stampede of thought running through his mind. But who could blame him? This was the last time Kiara would staying in Pride Rock.**

**He went over and over what he was going to say to her, but nothing felt quite right. He despised the idea of her and Kovu living in the jungle. After all, he knew life out their was much harder, and worried for her safety. He would be powerless to protect his little girl. But if it made her happy, and his farther thoght it was a good idea, he'd have to learn to let go.**

**Then their was Nala to deal with. He had procrastinated telling her their plan, as he wanted to spare her the anxiety, but it created a not in his stomach that seemed to tightened each passing moment. He knew she'd be upset, but will she agree to let her go? All this thinking made Simba's head pound like a coconut fell on his head.**

**The sun was almost up in the sky, and the lionesses will set out in search of the wildebeest heard. As the sun rose high in the sky, Simba could hear the female lions yawn, as one by one they exited the cave. He paced back and forth as he waited for his wife and daughter to wake. Just as he thought he could not take it any longer, and was about to wake them up, they appeared.**

**"Can I talk to my favorite two lionesses for a moment?" Simba asked This put a smile on Nala's and Kiara's faces, that he knew would soon disappear. The family collectively sat down on the cold ground.**

**"What is it Simba? " Nala asked concerned, reading his expression.**

**"Kiara, I am going to let go live with Kovu in the jungle. As much as I hate it, it's time you get your independence, " said Simba with a sigh of re leaf that it was finally out in the open. His daughters Scarlet eyes appeared dance gleefully at the news and nearly tackled him when she went in to nuzzle him. But when he turned to Nala, her expression was totally different. Her body froze in shock, but regained enough composer to give him a piece of her mind.**

**"Your insane if you think I am going to let her leave with him! Have you lost your mind Simba? She is only a cub and will have no way to come to her aid if anything happens!" Nala roared so loud the entire pride heard her, that is, except for Kiara, who was to excited to notice anything.**

**"Your really going to let me go with Kovu? " Kiara asked in disbelieve**

**"No your not going! " Nala said sternly to the golden lioness. as her eyes turned ice cold.**

**"Nala, you've always told me not be so over protective, and now you that I am giving her a chance to live her own life you act like this? ! " said Simba shocked. He never imagined her being this upset.**

**Mufasa heard all of the commotion, which disturbed him from his sleep. He exited the cave to get a better understanding of the commotion.**

**"What if she gets seriously hurt?"**

**"She is go going to get hurt. We raised her well enough to spot danger." Simba said as he tried to per-sway her decision.**

**"Mom please, " begged Kiara.**

**"It's time for us to let go." said Simba.**

**Nala let out a big sigh. "I still don't know."**

**Kiara frowned, but tried to comfort her mother by placing her paw on top of hers. "I'll be fine."**

**"You lived on your own when you were not much older than her, as did I." said Simba.**

**"She's not even married yet," Nala countered.**

**"Nether were we," said Simba.**

**"Can I still go?" Kiara asked confused on the final derision.**

**Mufasa laughed at their conversation. It was an easy for them to agree, but they wouldn't agree with an answer.**

**"Please Mom" said Kiara.**

**A smirk formed on Nala's lips. "No mating after your married. "**

**"Huh?" Was all Kiara could say.**

**Nala smiled. "It's a yes."**

**Kiara smiled. "Yes!" She hugged her parents in joy, and they reciprocated, not wanting to let go.**

**"I'm going to go tell Kovu. " said as she raced off to find the young lion.**

**Simba and Nala smiled, as she bonded down the rocks like she once did as a cub when it was time to play.**

**"When did you become the protective one? " Simba asked.**

**"I just didn't want her to go," Nala responded almost mournfully.**

**"It's ok. If she is anything like you were at her age, shell be fine." said Simba with a smirk. "But I know how you feel."**

**"I better go catch up with the other lionesses. " said Nala, as she dragged herself away from her home, and daughter she would truly miss. She could not imagine the sorrow of the coming days, when Kiara would no longer be a part of their daily life's.**


	7. The Good news

Kiara happily walked on the long green grass, she couldn't wait to tell Kovu that they are finally going to live together on their own. She hopes that Kovu will be at the Water Hole.

She could picture that him and her having a big family of their own. Kiara always dreamed of having a big family.

She was close to the Water Hole, she picked up her speed. As she got closer she could see the place full of water, and she did see the love of her life. "KOVU." She yelled excitedly.

Kovu heard the yell, he knew who that was. A big smile formed on his lips. "Kiara."

She ran up to her lover who was by one of the water. "I have great news!"

Kovu still had that smile on hid face. He noitced that she was filled with joy. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to. "What is it?"

"We can live on our own!" She jumped up and down.

Kovu was joyful. "Kiara that's good news!" He wrapped her in a hug.

"Yes it is." She hugged him back.

"I don't think my parents are okay with it." He pulled away from the hug.

"I'm sure they will. Hey, go ask them now, I'll stay here." She suggested.

"Okay." He replied walking off.

"I won't go anywhere." Kiara smiled.

"I know you won't." He was further away from the Water Hole he was close to home. The smile stayed on his face, he was glad that her parents allowed her to live on her own. Now his parents have to approve of him living with Kiara.

Kovu saw his parents, they had worry looks on their faces. He walked over to them. "What's wrong? "

"Kovu! You're all right!" His mother hugged him.

"I have something I want to ask you," Kovu said.

"What is it?" Scar asked.

"Can I live on my own with Kiara?"

U"Son, its time for us to let you go, and live your life. Go on and live your dream," Zira said.

"You're letting me go?" Kovu asked to make sure.

"Yes, go on," Scar said.

Kovu hugged his parents and he thanked them and he ran off to tell Kiara.


End file.
